Twin stars
by Mintiecool1
Summary: What happens when two loner sisters are found on clan territory? What if they were found on different clan territories? What if they were twins? Snowkit and Whitekit always dreamed of becoming a warrior and a medicine cat, but when their dreams become destroyed, they take to desperate measures, that may result to chaos.
1. 1 Found

It was a cool Newleaf night and most the Cloudclan cats were going to their dens. The future looked bright in the Cloudclan's leader's eyes. His mate has just given birth to his kits a few days ago, two healthy kits, and the cold of Leaf-bare was becoming warmer.

"Not warm enough," Lightningstar sighed. He watched his camp from his den in high rock, "Everything is going well..." "Lightningstar! Lightningstar!"

Lightningstar snapped awake, and quickly unsheathed his claws. He looked down to see his deputy and brother, Thornfang. His apprentice Eaglepaw was with him, carrying something.

Lightningstar sheathed his claws and jumped down from the high rock. "What is it?" He asked. Eaglepaw spat the thing out of his mouth. He looked down to see a muddy ball of fur in front of his paws.

"We found a cat on our territory," Eaglepaw sneered. Thornfang glared at him, and said to him more lightly, "We found a _kit_ on our territory, what should we do with it?"

Lightningstar scented the kit, "No other clan scent. I think we should take it in; Gingerflower would probably take it, I know her." Thornfang nodded thoughtfully. "What about me?"

Gingerflower padded up to them, confused. Lightningstar nodded to his mate and said, "Thornfang and Eaglepaw found a kit on our territory."

Gingerflower's eyes widened and she said, "Where is it?" Lightningstar sweeped his tail towards the little ball of mud next to him.

She cried out and quickly went over to the tiny kit. She started to lick it furiously, saying to them just as mad, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? This little one could be freezing! O-Or starving! You didn't even lick it clean! What if it had cuts, or scrapes! I have to get to Leafshade as soon as possible!"

With that, Gingerflower picked up the muddy kit and padded over to Leafshade's den. Lightningstar sighed, as he watched his mate go.

"See? It's as if it's her own." Lightningstar said, turning back to them. Thornfang nodded, "I guess that's that." Lightningstar turned away, headed towards Leafshade's den. He wanted to meet his new kit, and to see what gender.

"Wait! Hold on, you're just taking it in?!" Eaglepaw cried. Thornfang widened his eyes in shock and said to his apprentice, cuffing his ear, "The warrior code Eaglepaw, you cannot neglect a kit in danger or pain." "It didn't look like it was pain to me!" Eaglepaw muttered. Thornfang cuffed him harder.

Lightningstar nodded and said to the young tom, "Yes Eaglepaw, I know you have just been apprenticed, but you should know better." Thornfang nodded and added, "First thing in the morning, I want you to check the elders for tics."

Eaglepaw hissed angrily and stalked over to apprentice's den. Lightningstar nodded towards Thornfang and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

When he entered, Gingerflower was talking, annoying, Leafshade. He yawned as Gingerflower continued pestering. The kit was all clean, showing a bright white pelt.

Lightningstar nudged Gingerflower and said, "I think that's enough, Scorchkit and Stormkit will be missing you." Gingerflower sighed, and nodded. She picked up the kit and exited the den. Leafshade mouthed, "Thank you." Lightningstar nodded and exited also.

When Lightningstar entered the nursery, his kits were sleeping and Gingerflower was watching their new kit. "Should we name it?" Lightningstar suggested. Gingerflower nodded and said, "Leafshade said it was a she-cat." Lightningstar and Gingerflower thought for a moment. "Snowkit?" Lightningstar suggested. Gingerflower nodded and smiled, "Hello Snowkit, welcome to Cloudclan."

**This is my first story, if you have a moment, feedback would be helpful, C.C. also accepted! X3**


	2. 2 Open up

(Snowkit's POV) "Come on Snowkit! Open your eyes already!" "Stormkit! Go play with Scorchkit, Snowkit can open her eyes when she wants to!" "Okay." 

I listened closely as I heard paw steps slowly fade away. "Stormkit can be a pawful, at least your quiet little one." I turned my head towards the she-cat's voice. _I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting!_ I thought. I decided to open my eyes.

Everything looked the same though, oh well. I heard the she-cat, Gingerflower was it, gasp. "Oh Snowkit! Your eyes are beautiful! Blue on the right, green on the left!"

"Where are Scorchkit, and Stormkit?" I asked. "Right outside," my mother purred. I stood on shaky legs and stepped out of the nest.

Gingerflower licked my shoulder and I nodded to her. I carefully walked forward, "To your right dear," Gingerflower said concerned. I shuffled a little to the right and walked forward some more. _That was embarrassing, _I thought.

After a while, I felt warmth all around my pelt. "Hey Snowkit!" I lifted my head to the voice. I listened as paw steps pounded towards me. "Do you want to play?" "Play what?" "Mossball! Come on, its boring with only Scorchkit." "Okay," I replied. _So this is stormkit?_ I thought.

I walked forward and followed his paw steps, when I suddenly bumped into a pelt of fur. "Hey, watch it! Wait, you're that new kit, aren't you?" A tom's voice persisted. _New kit?_ "Um, yes." I said, barely a whisper. "Oh, sorry, just, watch where you're going, okay?" The tom said more lightly. I nodded and I heard paw steps pad away.

"Wow! I've never seen Torntail be so nice before!" Stormkit cried. I jumped, surprised by his voice. "That was Torntail?" I asked. "Yeah, you're so lucky; he always got mad at us. Come on!" Stormkit said quickly. I followed him over to where Scorchkit was.

"Hey Snowkit! Glad your eyes are open," A tom's voice said, I guessed it was Scorchkit. "Hi," I replied. "Come on! Let's just play already!" Stormkit said impatiently.

"Okay," Scorchkit said, annoyed. I listened as Scorchkit batted a ball around, and then rolled it towards Stormkit. Stormkit said, while rolling it around, "This is boring, lets throw it instead!" I listened, but nothing happened. "Where is it?" As if to answer my question, the ball smacked me right on the nose.

I staggered backwards, surprised and quickly put my paw up to my nose. "Snowkit!" Scorchkit cried. I felt a pelt press close to mine. "Are you okay?" "Come on, lets go see Leafshade," Stormkit said. They ushered me towards the den, then set me down in a nest.

"Leafshade! Snowkit's hurt!" Stormkit cried. "Hmm? Oh! How did this happen?" An older tom's voice asked. "We were playing, and then the ball hit her in the nose!" Scorchkit replied. I felt a paw carefully touch where the mossball hit. "Well, she's okay, but I want her to stay here for a while." The tom Leafshade said to them. "Are you sure?" "Yes, who's the medicine cat here?" "Okay, bye Snowkit!" "Yeah, bye!"

I listened as my brothers left the den. "Hmm, actually Snowkit, you could go, I'll check on you tomorrow as well." Leafshade said, with a hint of something else in it. Oh well. I nodded and got out of the nest. I walked forward, to be stopped by Leafshade, "Other way Snowkit." I nodded again, turned, and exited the den. 

**(A/N) Done! Can you suspect what's going on? I think I've made it obvious, oh well. C.C. encouraged!  
**


End file.
